


twit

by cryinginthewater (mirekki)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, OOC, Unsatisfying Relationship, i guess this is a songfic???, i just sat down and wrote something ok, rushed af, short so dont expect it to be good, unsatisfying ending, unsatisfying is the theme i swear, vague af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirekki/pseuds/cryinginthewater
Summary: And that delusion was the first step. The first step in crushing everything beneath him.drabble





	twit

**Author's Note:**

> umm ouma's kind of a psycho here- well he's not actually a psycho, but he's not sane for sure,, so warning  
> also its really not that deep of a dive into the actual characters, so i guess it's ooc as well  
> also there's some objectification

**Twit**

멍청이

_i don’t like it, nobody likes it_

.

.

  


“You’re a twit. You know that?”

 

Of course he knew. Why wouldn’t he know? He was the scum of the earth, a child of Satan, or to put it simply: he was complete and utter trash.

 

But he was charming. He was an unstoppable force, and no one could face him without facing repercussions.

 

So why couldn’t he charm her off her feet till she asks for more and more and more?

 

-until she drowns in him? Till she cannot breathe without him?

 

No matter how irresistible he is, he finds her even more irresistible. And he will never let go.

 

Never. Ever.

 

Even if it is him that will drown in the end. At least he would drown happily. Because in the end, everything is worth it, if she loves him back.

 

.

.

_i make you patient_

_i make you puppy_

_i make you hungry_

.

.

 

Her red hair gives him a tingle of excitement and her strawberry scent make his soulless heart flutter.

 

She is close as an arm’s reach, but she seems so distant and closed off.

 

At first, it was her beauty that made him breathless. Later her selflessness and her friendliness added to her charm, and the contrast with her selfishness and her laziness made her even better.

 

Not to mention how her lips turn into a pout when she’s being teased to no end. Her eyes shine with childish happiness and her cheeks appear to have a light glow.

 

He never knew how there was such a perfect person, neither how he was alive after see barely a glimpse of this angel’s glory.

 

She was his. She had to be. _She loves me and I love her. There’s no way fate could be so cruel to me,_ so he believed.

 

And that delusion was the first step. The first step in crushing everything beneath him.

.

.

_delicate simcheong_

_yeah yeah_

_twit twit twit twit_

.

.

 

He did eventually “get the girl” as one would say. He had confessed and to his amazement, she had said yes with the happy expression that got him hooked.

 

But something in him just wasn’t satisfied. He knew she loved him, but when something about her was odd.

 

She really really loved him, but at the same time, it was like she didn’t love him enough. And that really really bugged him. Insomnia and nightmares from the doubting of love followed soon after that.

 

Who was doing things wrong? What was making things wrong? Why, why, why was it when he was happy, something must go wrong? Shouldn’t he deserve happiness by now?

 

His doubts and inner demons slowly manifest in front of him and so, he slowly starts pushing her away.

 

Cuddles turned into cold hugs. Kisses didn’t seem to be coloured so red anymore. The chase in passion seemed so hopeless and despairing. It was like they didn’t want to give up, but if they had kept chasing and chasing, it would be a waste of time.

 

It wasn’t a surprise when she decided to break up with him a month later, with tears in her eyes. And his heart hurt-

 

And hurt-

 

And hurt.

 

Until all he could feel was the only passion he remembered. The unrequited one.

 

Now he was hers. But she wasn’t his. And for some sick reason, he wants to keep it that way.

 

And now he is stuck in this cruel cruel circle, unsatisfied and fulfilled at the same time.

 

But hey? At least she was there? Right?

.

.

_you’re a twit_

**Author's Note:**

> song lyrics are from Twit by Hwasa (yass kween get it,,, i cringe) but the song and the actual fic has no connection,,, go figure  
> um so if incidious was directionless, i have no idea what this would be considered as
> 
> hey at least these characters can connect with society,,,, i can not
> 
> //cries
> 
> watch me delete this like a week later


End file.
